1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to plant treatment and care and more particularly to an improved system for injecting a treatment liquid into a hole drilled into a trunk of a tree.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
For many years, it has been well in the art that the growth and/or health of plant life many be enhanced by the administering of fertilizer substances, chemical nutriment substances or medicine substances. In general, these substances are administered to the ground proximate the trunk or stem of the plant life. The administration of fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances to the ground have several disadvantages which has prompted the use of other methods of administration.
When the fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances are administered to the ground, only a portion of these substances are absorbed by the plant life. In addition, some of the substances may be washed away by water prior to entering the ground. The washing away of the fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances not only reduces the amount of material entering the ground but also allows the fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances to enter other ecological systems. Depending on the ecological systems involved, the entry of the fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances into another ecological system may result in undesired side effects and/or undesired contamination by the fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances.
To overcome these disadvantages, the prior art has developed the method of introducing the fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances directly into the plant life. In the case of tree plant life, holes are drilled into the trunk of a tree and the fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances are directly introduced into the trunk of the tree. In general, the introduction of the fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances into the trunk of the tree must be accomplished under pressure to overcome an internal pressure within the tree caused by the tree sap.
Various types of devices have been used by the prior art for introducing fertilizer, chemical and medicine substances into the trunk under pressure. Many in the prior art have used a flexible tubing having a plurality of injector nozzles for insertion into a plurality of holes in a tree. In one instance, the flexible tube was connected to an elevated container for enabling the force of gravity to provide the pressure to inject the substance directly into the trunk of the tree. Unfortunately, the force of gravity was not allows sufficient to provide the pressure to inject the substance directly into the trunk of the tree. In another instance, the flexible tube was connected to a container which is pressurized by an air compressor. Although the air compressor provided sufficient pressure to inject the substance directly into the trunk of the tree, the air compressor required and external power supply for powering the compressor. In addition, the noise produced by the air compressor was sometimes objectionable.
Others in the prior art have used a conventional spray container having a manual pump for providing the pressure to inject the substance directly into the trunk of the tree. In general, conventional spray containers incorporating a manual pump are too bulky and too expensive for use in a large scale operation.
One prior art device used a disposable container having a self contained manual pump for providing the pressure to inject the substance directly into the trunk of the tree. Although this prior art device has found widespread use in the art, the device was able to inject the substance directly into a single hole in the trunk of a tree. Accordingly, a plurality of these devices was required for a typical tree.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for injecting a treatment liquid into a hole drilled into a trunk of a tree which overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art injection systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved system for injecting a treatment liquid into a hole drilled into a trunk of a tree incorporating a pressurized container which is portable, low cost to purchase and is easy to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved system for injecting a treatment liquid into a hole drilled into a trunk of a tree incorporating a pressurized container which is refillable for low cost operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved system for injecting a treatment liquid into a hole drilled into a trunk of a tree incorporating a pressurized container which is refillable and may be easily pressurize without specialized equipment.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved system for injecting a treatment liquid into a hole drilled into a trunk of a tree which provides a reliable dosage of the treatment liquid to the tree.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved system for injecting a treatment liquid into a hole drilled into a trunk of a tree which is capable of delivering a large or small dosage as well as large or small dosage rates.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.